On the Prowl
No matter how cold and dark the nights could get in Bunnyburrow, it never dampened Nick and Judy´s spirit. In the warm and cozy countryside home, the couple never felt the cold of the fall nights. It hadn´t been all that long since they moved there after getting married and leaving their apartment. Both the rabbit and her fox husband thought it was for the best, considering how it had more room and was closer to nature. Not to mention it was more peaceful than the bustling downtown. In short, it was the perfect home for them. As rain was pouring down on the countryside, Judy and Nick were sitting in their living room cozily. The fox lied close to his wife as she was reading. Both of them had just enjoyed supper, and were relaxing for the rest of the evening. While chomping on his slice of blueberry pie they had for dessert, Nick eyed on the beautiful rabbit. Even after him becoming a Hopps himself too, Judy still looked the same to him as she had when they first met. So cheery and adorable, and even wearing the same casual shirt and pants Judy had during the Gazelle concert date. “Ah, a cozy home like this feels like the right kind of foxhole for me. Especially with you around”, Nick said while seeing the rain outside. He had never lived in a house this comfortable before during his adult years. “Well, the houses in here are always like this, since many families in Bunnyburrow need big and comfortable spaces”, Judy smiled. Still, she wanted to have a smaller amount of children with Nick than rabbits usually had. “No wonder I love it in this village”, Nick moved closer to Judy. Noticing the small red book Judy read, he wondered what it was about. “What are you reading about, sweetie?” he asked. “It´s a story set in ancient times, when predators and prey weren´t civilized. Quite an exciting read, starring tribal foxes too”, Judy told. “I can believe that. Although it´s for the better for both predator and prey that we don´t follow our instincts anymore”, Nick thought. He was glad that his relationship with Judy was driven by love in his heart, not by any biological urges. “Agreed, my dear. But to be fair, it´d be interesting to imagine what it´d be like to live during that period”, Judy said. As she put a bookmark on her page, Judy suddenly got an idea. She remembered what the two had done during their stay at the naturist club during honeymoon, and how thrilling that was. The doe had always wanted to do it again someday. A sultry smile appeared on her face as she looked at Nick. “What do you say if we try to find out, my fierce predator?” she asked. “I think I know what you mean, bun bun”, Nick smiled as he understood what she was thinking. He too loved playing like that. The two went to separate rooms, getting prepared for this. Judy got out of her shirt and pants as her heart was already beating in excitement. Moments like this just between the two in their privacy were always irresistible to her. “I´m coming soon. Just you wait”, she said as she opened her bra straps. Finally, Judy was out of her clothes. The beautiful rabbit went on all fours, pretending to be a feral one. With her nose twitching and ears perking, it was easy for Judy to get in the role. It wasn´t the first time she had pretended to be a feral rabbit: Judy could remember how she played one in her school play when she was nine. Suddenly, she heard a growling noise behind her. Not a menacing one, but a rather playful one instead. Nick was now on all fours too, and on the prowl. He tried to act like he was stalking his prey. Even when he wasn´t walking on two legs, Judy could still see his most handsome features there, and vice versa. The muscular fox was ready for the hunt. “Hello, my delectable little morsel”, Nick smacked his lips as he saw Judy´s natural beauty in all of its glory. “Help!” Judy pretended to be afraid and helpless. It reminded her a lot of the time when Nick pretended to go savage while she recorded Bellwether´s confession. Judy´s acting was just as good as it was then, except now the situation wasn´t that serious. Despite being a tough and fearless woman, Judy was good at playing the role of a prey damsel in distress too, and didn´t mind playing those roles herself all that much either. The two chased each other across the room, giggling a bit along the way. Judy was a fast runner, but she still let Nick keep up with her just to make it more exciting. “You´re mine!” Nick bared his shiny white teeth. The chase continued upstairs to their bedroom, where Judy had nowhere to run. Nick had her cornered, and was closing in. “You´ve got nowhere to run, my doe”, he said. “Oh, you got me! I´m your prey now, my handsome hunter”, Judy kept on pretending to be scared. The fox pounced on her, pinning her down completely. Judy could feel his teeth on her ear, but not in a painful way. More in a playful, almost tickling fashion. “Blood, blood, blood! And death!” she shouted which made Nick laugh. “Never gets old”, he licked her cheek. As he held his prey, Nick´s grip on Judy got more gentler and more protective. With both of them intimately close to each other in natural state, their romantic sides were rising again. The gentler and protective side was much closer to Nick´s true self. Whether as partners or as a married couple, Judy got the experience the best traits of that self. Nothing made Nick happier than being this close to the woman he loved the most, and showing him all the love a mate can give. Nick had wrapped his tail around Judy´s legs, so she couldn´t escape. But Judy only liked it this way better. It was going the way she wanted. Before Nick could do anything, the pinned down rabbit lifted her head up and gave a tender lick on his nose. Her frightened look turned into a sexy come hither-gaze. “Looks like the predator found something more delicious than fresh meat, didn’t he?” she spoke in a huskier voice. “I sure did. As well as something wonderful”, Nick nodded. Judy and Nick´s lips moved closer to each other, until they met. The kiss was a very deep and strong kind too. “You were right. It is more delicious”, Nick said while kissing Judy. He kissed her in other spots too, like on her fluffy ears, strong shoulders, gentle paws and feminine belly button too. Judy had her eyes closed and her face on an adorable bucktooth smile as she giggled in pleasure during all of this. She felt like she had been swept off her feet. The experience was just as blissful as it was during their honeymoon. “You´ve certainly earned this prey after such hard work”, Judy looked at her husband. In a way, she was right. Although by that she meant the effort, devotion and care Nick had shown his loved one. All the traits that Judy found attractive or respected in a man, Nick had them. “My love for you will stay strong as long as I live. It´s stronger than any predator´s instinct has ever been”, Nick swore while toying with Judy´s tail. “I feel so lucky to have someone like you in my life”, Judy sighed joyfully before falling to Nick´s embrace. Soon, the two turned around and went closer to the fireplace. However, Nick wasn´t going to carry his wife to bed or get their clothes back just yet. They just wanted to stay there in natural state, just feeling each other´s warmth around them. Nick sat down and let Judy fall into his arms, reclining her soft head against his handsome chest. He wrapped his paws around her chest tuft as she leaned even closer to him. “Despite all, I don´t really mind my role as a prey at all. Especially as a prey of love”, Judy said as she felt Nick´s nuzzle on her pink nose. “Prey of love…that´s what we both are, frankly. And I´m fine with it”, Nick smiled lovingly. The two lovers just sat there on the rug, canoodling and holding each other tenderly. Just the feeling of their orange and grey fur against each other warmed them more than the fireplace itself. And it wouldn’t be the last time Nick and Judy would be like this. Every time the fox would be on the prowl, the love and passion they had for each other would shine brighter than usual. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories in natural state